The Ultimate Prank
by Midnight Spawn
Summary: Henry has a great idea! With one spell, he can keep himself clean from those dang birds AND play the ultimate prank on someone! When he sees Tharja, he should have known this wouldn't end well... when she tries to hit him with a spell at the same time, kinky results are brought about. RATED: M for sexual situations. Henry x Tharja. One-shot? Probably. Lemon? Completely! Enjoy!


**I wrote this in one night, but I wanted to give you guys something new since I've been gone a while. I've never written anything like this before, so enjoy! Oh yea, and I don't own Fire Emblem or it's characters, etc. And don't expect these people to be in-character.**

Henry smiled, satisfied now that his hex would work. He had decided a week ago that he had had enough of those dang crows always pooping on his clothes! There were perks to having a flock of crows following you around and perching on your shoulder—you could scare little kids as you passed by or have them mess up the hair of all those show-offs who just strolled around thinking they always looked better than everyone else. Oh, people's reactions were just hilarious! The only down-side was they were birds, and having birds flying above you constantly… you can guess…

That's why Henry had concocted a devious plan: he would find a spell that forced the birds to release their bowels, then cast it whenever they weren't above him. That way, they would never need to "go" around him. It was fool-proof!

_Yep, I'm a genius!_ Henry thought to himself as he headed back to camp. Suddenly, his brilliant mind had a revelation…

_What if I practiced the spell first… on a human? _His mouth curled into a smile. That would be hilarious AND educational! Filled with a desire to see if his new trick would work and just to see the person's reaction if it did, he began running. _Oh, the first person I see, haha!_ The idea that it wouldn't work and in fact have terrible consequences instead crossed his mind, but he quickly dismissed it. If he gave into that excuse every time he learned a new spell, he'd never have any fun!

_Now, who shall it be? Let's see, there's got to be someone around the edge of camp… aha! Is that Tharja? Perfect! Her face when she craps herself—priceless! Of course, she may seek revenge and place my life in danger, but what they hay, I gotta have some fun!_ Henry made up his mind and slowed down so as to sneak up on her.

She was looking around to make sure the coast was clear. This really was a beautiful spot. There was a lake, and it was away from prying eyes. The sky was gorgeous today… time to pull a prank on her that would have her raging!

Peeking from behind a tree, the hex-maker planned his attack. He sneaked up and prepared his spell, then—

All at once, Tharja turned around and chanted a spell as Henry cast his, causing the words to mix in the air. The wind changed direction, and both dark mages could feel their bodies reacting.

A few seconds later, Henry's ears stopped ringing, and he could think clearly again. "Ugh… wha-? Oh, man!" He was blind. Completely blind. His arms shot up instinctively, reaching for Tharja. "Tharja? Are you there?"

"You idiot! What did you put on me?!" Tharja's voice was even deeper and closer to a growl than even Henry anticipated. She sounded ANGRY! "I can't see a thing!"

"Me either… maybe we should just sit down and wait for it to wear off," Henry suggested.

"You're the worst spell caster I've ever met—what were you trying to do?" She demanded.

"Well… it didn't work right, okay? I didn't mean to take our eyesight. It was just going to be a harmless prank."

"Oh, you and your pranks will be the death of you!" Tharja roared. Her voice sounded so… powerful. "Whether by my hands or that time you finally prank the wrong mage!"

"Oh, lighten up! No harm done, right? I even think I'm beginning to see a little, now." Henry's sight slowly returned to him, but he didn't see what he expected.

Once he could see again, he stared not at Tharja… but at himself. "Whoa! I turned you into me!" Henry couldn't help but laugh at this. "Now there's two of me! Think of all the hexes I could conjure now—"

"What?! It couldn't be… Henry… look down…" Tharja's eyes were wide.

Henry, confused, looked down, but what he saw wasn't what he expected. Instead of looking at his usual robes and handsome manly figure, he saw the form of a woman. In fact, he realized that he hadn't changed Tharja into himself—they had switched bodies!

"Ahh!" Henry jumped in Tharja's body. "W-what-?" He looked back up at his previous body, "What happened?"

"Our spells must have mixed up when you snuck up on me," Tharja said while looking at her new hands. "How long are we stuck like this?"

"I have no idea…" _Wait a minute… I'm… in a woman's body! _Curiosity overtook his face as he reached up and cupped his new breasts.

"Eww!" Tharja squealed, "Stop touching my chest! New rule: no touching!"

"Pardon me, Tharja," Henry said quickly, reaching over to her and into her new shirt, pulling out his old book of hexes.

"Ahh!" Tharja yelled as she raised her arms instinctively to cover her chest.

"Calm down, you have nothing to hide there, anymore," Henry said as he opened the book, "There might be something in this book to reverse the spell."

Tharja slowly lowered her arms from her chest before looking over them. "They're so big…" She wasn't used to having such muscular arms.

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Henry said without looking up. "I have been working out."

_I wonder if he's… big… down there, too… _Tharja's eyebrows raised at her own thoughts, _What am I thinking?! I don't… well, maybe a little… peek…_ She tried to move without drawing attention to herself, lowering her arms to the waistband of Henry's robes. With a glance his way, she looked down and slightly pulled her robes open.

Tharja's eyes widened yet again at the sight.

"Hey!" Her eyes darted back to Henry and she moved her hands away quickly. Henry just looked amused. "If you can look, so can I!"

"N-no! I wasn't looking, I swear!" Henry just looked at her, smirking. "Okay… maybe I just took a peek. I-it's impressive," She admitted with a blush, looking away.

"I show you mine, now you show me yours—that's the rule, right?" Henry said as he set the book on the ground. He looked down at his new womanly curves and smiled. _Dang, Tharja is one sexy lady! _He thought to himself. Then he moved his hands along his sides, rubbing his hips and caressing his stomache. _Mmmm…_

Tharja's breathing became heavier. _Wh-what's happening to me? I feel… weird?_ She couldn't place this new feeling she was having.

Henry meanwhile was having the time of his life exploring the female mage's body. When he reached his chest, he paused before grabbing them and squeezing slightly. "Ooh, they're so sensitive! And, Tharja, I must say these are impressive, too!"

"S-shut up!" _H-huh? Wha-? _She felt her lower regions get stiffer until… _Oh no…_ Tharja could feel herself getting hard at the sight of Henry playing with himself. _Nonononono, not now!_ She became stiffer and her new member grew until it pushed against her robes painfully.

She grimaced and closed one eye at the pressure she wasn't used to. _Man, he's really getting it on… I had no idea I turned him on so much! I guess I AM rather sexy. Look at those curves, that round ass, that beautiful face… that soft skin… so soft and warm, I could rub my hands over it, and bask in the moans it got me—wait! No! I have to stop thinking these things. I c-can't! I just can't!_ She bit her lip without thinking.

Henry's hands continued to explore as he seemed to really be enjoying himself. Tharja was glad ONE of them was having fun… watching him caress himself was doing huge things to her body.

When Henry's hands reached his womanhood, he started moving more gently, just touching himself lightly through the robes. Then, he looked up at Tharja and asked, "Why are you wet?"

"A-am I? I mean… I don't know what you're talking about!" Tharja blushed heavily at his discovery.

"Oh-ho, have you been spying on Robin in the shower tent again?" Henry smiled.

"You knew?!"

"Of course! Nothing escapes this dark mage." Henry went back to touching himself until he gave in and sat down before lifting the robe up to reveal himself.

Tharja's member reacted at the sight immediately. "C-could you stop with all the touching? You're really doing a number on me… down there…" she winced as she felt herself grow even bigger.

"Oh, so that's what that is, huh?" Henry said, gesturing to her legs. She looked down and took a step back when she saw the lump she was making in her clothes. "How does it feel?"

"Not good! Sorta good? Ugh, it's so weird!" Tharja was so discombobulated. "I just want to let it go! I don't know how much longer I can stand it!"

"Then let it go," Henry said with a shrug of dismissal.

"What?"

"Take off your robes. It's not like I haven't seen it before," Henry said before looking back down at his own pussy.

Tharja thought about it for a second. After a pause, she grabbed her robes and pulled them off, piling them on the floor below her. She looked down at her new body. _Wow…_ was all she could think. She saw her abs and shivered. _Why does Henry have to be so hot? _What was more obvious was her male parts sticking straight out towards henry.

Henry looked at it and felt shivers start at his top and go all the way down to his womanhood. His breathing became very heavy, and even though he had seen himself plenty of times, all he wanted to do was touch that cock. He was fascinated by it and what pleasure he could give to Tharja just by toying with it.

He looked up at Tharja and gulped. "Y-you're really turned right now looking at that…"

Tharja nodded, "And your body is so incredibly horny it's unbearable…"

"What say I do you a favor and take care of 'your' problem?"

"N-no! Nobody touches 'me' except myself! …Wait, that came out wrong."

"Oh, so you've touched yourself before? You don't want to return to this body like this, trust me. How do you like it? Where should I touch?"

Tharja panted and thought long and hard. "I-I…" then in a whisper, "I like it when I touch my clitoris, and rub it in circles…"

Henry smiled, "Yea?" Then he licked his hand before placing it on his nub. With a smooth motion, he moved his most sensitive spot in a circular motion, releasing a moan without thinking.

"H-hhooo" Tharja's mouth watered. _How do guys stand it?! That's so hot! Oh, yea, they just… h-heh… hmm…_ She lifted her hand and ever so gently wrapped it around her penis. _Oh, wow, even just that… _She looked back up and saw Henry at the can't-sit-still stage as he was rubbing faster. _W-wow… _She flicked her finger across her head and gasped.

"Mmmm…. O-oh! It's so good! NNnnggg…" Henry couldn't hold back the moaning. It came naturally with his new body.

"A-and it feels really good if you put your fingers inside it, too," Tharja instructed. Although honestly she just wanted to see him do it.

He slowly pushed one finger into his entrance, inhaling as he did it. "H-hhaahh'-!" His face was all red and his mouth was open as he thrusted in and out.

_Damn, that's hot! His finger is up in his pussy! _She could imagine how it felt very well, but was quickly sidetracked by the pleasure she felt when she instinctively started pumping her penis. She gasped and looked down at her hand moving across her dick. _Ah! N-no wonder—_Her head lifted up and she stared at the clouds as the sensations filled her.

"A-ah! OH MY! Huff huff…" Henry panted as he started moving much faster and inserted a second finger.

_I don't think I could stop if I wanted to! _All that filled Tharja's head was the sound of Henry's moans and the sight of his pleasure-filled face. "It's even better if you play with your breast at the same time!" She practically yelled at him.

Henry grabbed his chest without hesitation, squeezing it and playing with his nipple.

_He'll do whatever I tell him feels good… _The power and control over this naked woman turned her on even more. "Lick your nipple—trust me!"

Henry pulled his breast up and lowered his mouth to lick his nipple. His tongue darted out and flicked across it as he panted at the pleasure that was filling his lower regions. After a bit, he switched and gave his other breast the same treatment.

_Yes! YES! This is good! I don't know why or how, but… this is good! _She didn't think she could pump any faster, but somehow she did. And the more she stroked herself, the bigger she felt herself become until she felt she might explode! _Wait—so soon?! I can't yet! Oh, but I want to! I wanna shoot it everywhere!_

Henry looked up to see Tharja had moved right over him, stroking herself furiously above him. "Yes! Cum on me! OoooooOOOOOHHH!" His arms started moving as fast as they could go as she felt herself hit her peak. "Ahhh! I'm gonna cum! I'M CUMMING!" Henry rocked back and forth as his pussy juice sprayed everywhere. _Oh, god, I'm a sprayer! That's so HOT! MMMM-AHH!_

"Yes… yes… yes, yes, yes, yes, YES! Ooh, AHHH!" Tharja's hands moved as fast as they could as she felt herself shoot burst after burst of cum all over Henry's face, coating it in white sticky semen.

Henry's face was wrinkled together, eyes shut, mouth open, as he thrashed about it ecstasy. The orgasm wasn't as strong as his old body's, but it was so new it was amazing! Plus, _I'm cumming in Tharja's body! Everything about this a turn-on!_ The thought about what he was doing brought him to a double-orgasm, this one just as strong as the first.

Tharja continued gushing more and more cum on Henry's face and chest. Some of it landed in his mouth, which somehow turned him on even more. The feeling was even better than she had ever had! It was so overwhelming, she didn't know if she wanted to go on or stop… no, she wanted it to keep going. Forever! "Henry, you're amazing! I-it…. Oooohhhhh! Nngh!" The orgasm hit it's finale that she never had as a woman. With a last sweet release of cum, her orgasm slowed to a halt. Her hand started slowing down as her orgasm did until she collapsed, her legs giving out.

They lay there for a few minutes in the afterglow.

Henry was the first to speak, "Tharja, if I were you, I'd be doing that every day of my life!" His breathing was deep and Tharja watched his female chest rise and fall.

"Well, it's not usually this good… only with someone else," Tharja said, feeling herself relaxed and at peace. She felt herself want to drift comfortably to sleep, but she didn't want to do that to him, so she kept her eyes open. "No wonder you're always spying on me… I had no idea I turned you on so much! Just looking at my body as you made me horny."

"And seeing you dominate me… I came twice!" They looked into each other's eyes. "Huh… so my eyes are blue. Cool."

"Hehe… I can feel your magic isn't as strong as mine," Tharja said with a smile.

"Oh, please, I did this didn't I?"

Tharja smiled, "We both had our part in this. I knew you were following me, so I was going to hit you with a curse. I, uh, didn't expect you to cast something at the same time I was going to. I hope we change back soon…"

"I'm sure we will soon," Henry responded. "Let's get our clothes on before anyone comes."

Tharja got up and grabbed her old robe. "Oh, whoops…" she handed it to Henry.

"Well, don't need this," he said before tossing her panties into the lake.

"What are you doing?!"

"Haha!" Henry laughed at her expression before putting on the rest of her clothes.

"Hmm, jokes on you—I usually don't wear underwear anyway," Tharja smiled seductively as she put on Henry's robes.

The two started walking back to camp, when Henry suddenly felt very weird… with a loud fart, he crapped himself right then and there.

_Oh, come on!_ Then he laughed again at irony.


End file.
